


Come Here

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Draco's stuck at home, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Obligatory Quarantine fic.Harry's out working as an auror whilst Draco stays home and stares at paperwork waiting for his boyfriend to get home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Come Here

Draco was ready to pull his air out from its roots. Being stuck in a stuffy apartment with piles of ministry documents was hell and it was even worse when Harry was out working upholding the wizarding law. He was lonely and bored and procrastinating everything he needed to do in favour of staring at the ceiling contemplating whether he wanted pasta for dinner or not.

Even when Harry came home the boredom rarely subsided. There was a difference between staying at home by choice and being told to. 

“Harry,” Draco whined, elongating the ‘ee’ sound in hopes he would feel pity and come cuddle on their battered couch. 

“Draco,” Harry whined back, mimicking his boyfriend with a smile across his face.

Draco glared with his silver eyes, “Come here.”

“I need a shower first, I’ve been out all day.”

“Please just come here.”

Harry sighed and gave in, plonking down next to Draco who was curled up beside the armrest, “You act like a child, have you tried to do any of your work today?”

Draco could tell he was trying not to come off like a scolding parent but it still felt like he was, “I revised all the paperwork.”

Revise was code for Draco looking at it and pushing it back across the table. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get it done but most of it was useless in the scheme of things. Hermione went overkill with what they did when they were working inside the ministry and outside she seemed to get ten times worse.

“Please do some of it or Hermione will start owling me howlers, plus if you’re so bored it’ll give you something to do.”

“Paperwork is more boring than staring into space,” Draco argued.

Harry knew it was pointless to argue back.

“Right, I’m going to go shower now if you are so happy staring into space.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him back clumsily back onto the couch. He smelt like dirt and sweat with a tinge of coffee, “Was there an altercation today?” Worry seeped into his words.

“Small one, nothing to worry about,” Harry reassured, ruffling Draco’s hair, “You growing it out?”  
Draco shook his head, “Maybe when I’m older. Then again I’ll just end up looking like my father.” He gave an overdramatic shiver.

Harry leaned back, “I’m tired.”

“You’re off tomorrow, so you can sleep in.”

“Not that kind of tired.” He didn’t want to elaborate so instead he wrapped his arms around Draco’s slim frame and brought his close.

Draco melted into Harry, ignoring the fact that now he was so close he could tell his boyfriend definitely needed a shower.


End file.
